unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Ironwall
Matthew 'Matt' Ironwall, is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of Alliance Battalion, he is a member of the special division known as the Berserkers. Personality Mat is calm, funny, down to earth individual, and often likes to spend times with friends. He can be rather playful as well. He is also known for his iron like will and great deal of honor. He is highly responsible and does not shrug off his duties easily, whenever given and order he follow it to the letter. While in combat Matthew is a calm and level headed fighter, preferring to use his mind and cunning to help him win. Although he had been known to have moments of battle rage where he displays almost sociopath tendencies. Due to this he is often frowned upon, it is suspected that he is slowly losing himself due to his lonely existence. Often only meeting with other warriors within the Bersekers. Appearance Matthew is tall, six foot seven inches in fact. Slightly slender but rippling with muscle. His had long midnight black hair that descends down his shoulders and is usually tied up into a braid. His face is smooth and without blemish, aside from a single scar over his right eye, which are sapphire blue. Running down his arms and along his chest are tribal markings of unknown origin. History Matthew was brought up within a warrior family, trained since birth to be able to use a sword. He was often ridiculed and bullied for his slender and weak appearance, often leading to fights and brawls. Although he showed to only do so when others were in trouble, often fighting off bullies to the few friends he had at the time. When he joined the military he took part in several missions against the Legion, showing a great deal of skill and strength against their forces. For this he was given rank and position, although after a failed mission he was the only survivor. The incident changed him, at times he had developed a cold rage towards demons. Due to this he developed a sociopathic tendency towards demons, and after some time towards Warlocks. It was during this he attacked Xrach Fadeligther when it was learned he was summoning demons into the Garadar. A fight did ensue and both parties were restrained, after Xrach was cleared due to certain circumstances Matthew was thrown into the brig and remained there until he could recover. He eventually joined the Berserkers, while it has not quelled his blood lust it has focused it. Matthew has developed a much better personality outside of combat and even expressed wanting to settle down and have a family. Plot Equipment Weapon: Matthew carried two large weapons on his person, a large maul and a even large claymore. Gar'tok Strength of the Faithful: This massive and misshapen maul is a weapon given to Matthew after his internment into the Berserkers, this massive weapon is capable of flattening anything that a person swings it at. Cataclysm's Edge: A large golden and silver sword, this weapon was made in Outland and taken by Matthew's father when he was there. Matthew took this weapon when he came of age and used it to fight against the Legion. Armor: Merciless Berserker Chain Mail: Solid metal plates, grey and blue in color and littered with dents and scratches. Skills and Abilities Master Swordsman: Matthew is a skilled and experienced swordsman, easily capable of wielding and using a sword nearly as long as he is tall. The man has proven to be an excellent warrior and had felled many demons with this blade alone. Master Mace-Wielder: Despite using a large and brutal weapon Matthew had mastered the use of the weapon to a needle point proficiency. Able to use it at the perfect moment and time to inflict devastating injury onto an opponent. Even shattering the blade of a Terrorguard with his first swing. Enhanced Strength: He has shown to possess a great deal of strength, capable of lifting and wielding weapons that are far more heavier and larger than conventional weaponry. A two meter long claymore in either hand. Keen Intellect: Matthew has been noted to have an animal like cunning and intellect when fighting his enemies. Often reading their movements and actions to predict their next move and even plan his own. Trivia Matthew 'Mat' Ironwall is a Original Character of Count Chaos